What's That One Called?
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: A trip to the kitchen leads Luffy star gazing with a normally eccentric crewmate and reflecting on her upcoming departure. "Why do you like the stars so much?" "...They help you find your way home" slight LuffyXOC


**MILD LUFFYXOC**

**Don't know where this came from. Major ooc though**

**Everything you see here, sadly doesn't belong to me. I only own Soul. The song belongs to Simply Red, and One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. God, he's awesome.**

_

* * *

_

_**What's That One Called?**_

* * *

"Luffy?"

The rubber captain blinked, before walking back a few steps and looking down onto the deck. His singer, Soul, was sprawled weirdly on the deck, staring at the sky. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing" Too quick.

"If you keep stealing from the kitchen at night, Sanji is going to like…put a giant mouse trap there or something. THEN you will be sorry" Luffy shrugged, and turned back to go to the kitchen.

"Yutz"

* * *

_Anyone who ever held you  
Would tell you the way I'm feeling  
Anyone who ever wanted you  
Would try to tell you what I feel inside  
The only thing I ever wanted  
Was the feeling that you aint faking  
The only one you ever thought about  
Wait a minute cant you see that I__  
_

* * *

Luffy grinned, as he edged out of the kitchen twenty minutes later, wiping the crumbs of his face. For once, Sanji hadn't come to the kitchen like he seemed to do almost all the time. Even when Soul had night watch, he hadn't come out. He had expected him to come and shower with things she wouldn't even need like he did when it was daytime.

Luffy shrugged, and walked across the deck to where Soul was still laying, pointing to the sky and muttering.

"Huh?" Luffy said, glancing up. All he saw was stars. He looked back to the red head. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to find the stars"

_Eh? That doesn't sound right. _Luffy rubbed his chin. The stars were already there, why would Soul need to find the. He told her exactly this, and she sighed.

"Lay down, LuLu"

* * *

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I I feel you  
I hope you comprehend__  
_

* * *

Blinking and very confused, Luffy lay down beside her, his elbow resting against hers, and looked up into the sky. They stayed quiet for a minute or two before Soul started whispering.

"The stars" she said. "Where I came from, scientists gave them all different names. Not just stuff like North Star, they had proper names. Like you and I do"

"Ah, I see" Luffy had no idea why he was whispering either. He just knew that if he spoke any louder, it would ruin the atmosphere. He always knew that Soul was one of the smarter members of the group when she wanted to be. She kept a rational head sometimes and knew more stuff than Chopper and he was a doctor! He just liked her more when she threw caution to the wind and messed around with him and Usopp.

But she always told great stories about her home in West Blue, and he listened avidly even if he didn't know what she was on about. This was one of the times, eh knew he should just listen.

"And their names were all in Latin, which most languages came from.

"So…they are all mystery stars?"

"Well…I guess. Some are like the Sun, 'cause the sun is actually a star"

"No it isn't"

"Yes, Lu, it actually is. Ask the others if you don't believe me," she said, giving him a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Shishishishi"

* * *

_For the man who tried to hurt you  
He's explaining the way I'm feeling  
For all the jealousy I caused you  
States the reason why I'm trying to hide  
As for all the things you taught me  
It sends my future into clearer dimensions  
Youll never know how much you hurt me  
Stay a minute cant you see that I_

* * *

He pointed directly upwards. "What's that one called?"

"Sa na. I knew a few constellations. Mostly the ones I could see from my bedroom window. They may be different here. A lot of stuff here is"

"Eh? Is West Blue that different from the rest of the world?"

She began to nibble on her bottom lip, almost nervously "…I guess. But that one!" Soul said, pointing straight up. Luffy blinked. "the one with loads of little stars and a few big ones? The really bright ones"

"Mmmm"

"Then it has three in a little line?" she drew the line in the air with her finger ,and Luffy saw it illuminated in the stars . "That one is my favourite. It's called Orion. The little three stars is called Orions Belt"

"But…it doesn't look like a belt" Luffy tilted his head to an almost 90 degree angle. "Does it?"

"Scientist just call it that. You can see it every day in winter if you stay up late enough"

* * *

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I I feel you  
I hope you comprehend_

* * *

"Why do you know so much stuff about the stars?"

"I didn't just know how to sing at home, Lu. My mum's brother is obsessed with Astronomy. And ever since I was little, he brought me pictures of the sies-"

"Why do you need pictures? You can see it all the time"

Soul did her usual 'Don't kid me, Bambi' look. "It's normally just stuff like a closeup of the constellations. So close, I could coutn every star in the Orion area"

"Ah, really?! Sugei! Have you?!"

"No, it would take most likely the rest of my life, and I have better things to do" Luffy crossed his arms and pouted. He really wanted to see those pictures now.

"Why do you like stars so much?"

She remained quiet for a minute or two before replying. "They show you the past, present, future. They help you find your way home" He glanced back to Soul, and stopped himself from talking. She looked the same whenever she mentioend her family.

She fidgeted on the deck incessantly, she bit her lip, and her golden eyes rimmed with aquamarine blue glazed over, almost watery as if she was about to cry.

* * *

_Too many hearts are broken  
A lovers promise never came with a maybe  
So many words are left unspoken  
The silent voices are driving me crazy  
As for all the pain you caused me  
Making up could never be your intention  
You'll never know how much you hurt me  
Stay can't you see that i_

* * *

Soul had cried a lot. Too much. Luffy knew she missed her family a lot. A lot. He knew he had promised her that she would stay until she found her family. And he knew she would have to go when she did. And then the crew would change again.

He and Usopp wont have enough people to prank on and with; Chopper was always too scared to prank Zoro. Soul always did it.

No one would dance with Chopper like Soul did almost every day.

No one would be able to make Zoro wake up.

Sanji would have only Nami and Robin to serve and he loved the fact that Soul pissed Zoro off so much.

The only person who drank latte's beside Robin would be gone, and they wouldn't be able to talk about books.

Nami would have no one to force clothes onto, and no one to turn to when she thought something had gone wrong.

Luffy would lose his best friend and, less importantly, his singer.

"Soul?" he muttered. She turned to look at him, blinking expectantly, knowing she had been caught off guard. He turned back to look at the stars, and putting on his trademark grin, he pointed. "What's that one called?"

Luffy really hoped Soul never found her real family. She belonged with them. Her new family.

Luffy loved her too much to see her go. He needed her to stay,

* * *

_I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I I feel you  
I hope you comprehend_

* * *

**I don't really like this that much. I did it in like half an hour. Like usual, I have no idea where this oneshot came from. Though I might make it a two shot, or make more LuffyXSoul, I found myself really liking that pairing though I paired Soul with Zoro in the actual story I made for her. Weird.**

**Well, I cleared up Soul's eye colour at least. I have never actually mentioned it yet. They're gold with a bit of blue. I know. Random.**

**Anyway please review, they are like crack to me. And the first person who does gets a one shot dedicated to them. XD**


End file.
